


Week's Worth of Dennor

by hallofwisps



Series: Dennor Week [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Baking, Dennor Week 2020, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Music, Nyotalia, Nyotalia is different from genderbend, Pirates, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slice of Life, Stargazing, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: I decided to post all of this year's dennor week into one story (Helps keep my works list down).The prompts and summaries will be listed in each chapter summary. Tags will be updated as we go.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Dennor Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416490
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Day One: Just Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Domestic
> 
> Mathias comes home after a long day and spends it thinking sweet, and enjoying dinner with his fiancé.

Mathias hung his keys on the hook beside the door, sighing softly as he loosened his tie. He was good at his job in marketing, but that doesn't make certain days any less draining. Sales were slow and he couldn't stop imagining coming home to a warm apartment with soft blankets. The scent of coffee was noticeable throughout the apartment, letting him know Lukas had already been home for at least an hour. He felt his heart flutter knowing that in just a few moments he would be snuggling into his arms and listening to his dry comments on whatever show they happened to flip to. With that thought in mind, he smiled slightly and called out to him. "Hey, I'm home!"

He pouted slightly at the lack of response and walked down the hall where he could hear faint music. Lukas was sitting on his couch wearing one of his fiancé's hoodies and nodding his head to the music from his headphones. His knees were curled up next to him, laptop resting on top as he typed away. Mathias didn't know how he could think with such loud metal playing, chuckling a bit as he leaned down and carefully lifted one muff off his ear. "So loud you couldn't even hear me-"

"Mat-" Lukas huffed after flinching slightly. He rolled his eyes and paused the music. "You know better than to do that. Who knows what I'll do one of these days," He said, sitting up to gently kiss him. "Welcome home…"

"Maybe your headphones shouldn't be so loud, you'll get ear damage," Mathias practically hunched over the back of the couch to wrap his arms over his shoulder, nuzzling his hair. "What are you working on anyway?" He asked, glancing at the screen.

"Just the basis of a storyline… Thought of it while working."

"I won't distract you any longer then." He kissed his head a few times, the light blond waves tickling his nose. Mathias felt relieved knowing Lukas was getting out of his writing funk, knowing that the block had him feeling down recently.

"I'm just finishing up…" He looked up. "You seem tired… Why don't we order takeout tonight?"

"Genius idea. That's why I love you," Mathias teased with a grin, finally pulling away. "Chinese?" Lukas nodded and put his headphones back on, although the music was turned down a considerable amount this time. Mathias called in their usual order at the place down the street, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. When he was younger he might've tried to convince Lukas to sit with him and talk, maybe kiss a little, but he learned early in their relationship to value space. He was no longer a pushy teenager and recognized that Lukas needed his own space, especially when he was in his work zone. This realization is what made Lukas more comfortable with seeking him out on his own terms; it was what helped their relationship grow and last this long.

This space also gave Mathias the time to appreciate Lukas from afar. He sipped his beer quietly, feeling warm and relaxed from just his presence and the sound of his tapping. Mathias made sure not to stare, of course, he said he wouldn't distract him. Instead, he fiddled with his phone, catching up with news and notifications. The only slight distraction he caused was when he tugged some of the blanket off of his fiancé's feet in order to share, which caused some grumbling. Nothing he wasn't used to after two years of living together.

Eventually, he heard Lukas close his laptop and he looked up. "Finished?"

Lukas nodded, standing up and stretching before taking note of the Dane's curious smile. "I'll let you read it when I actually write it… Flush it out."

"I  _ suppose _ I can wait," Mathias sighed dramatically.

"Good." Lukas cleared his coffee mug and candy wrappers from the coffee table, taking them to the kitchen to be cleaned or disposed of.

"Wait, no hints?" He called after him, laughing at the muffled 'no'.

By the time he finished cleaning his writer's mess, the door was being knocked on. He grabbed his wallet from the table and hurried back out to the hall.

Mathias was peering over the back of the couch, bouncing slightly when Lukas returned. "Food! Hell yeah!" He grinned and moved to sit on the floor. They always had takeout nights in the living room, it was much more casual and relaxed than when they actually prepared meals (Lukas wasn't very good at cooking but his baking skills made up for it in Mathias' opinion). Eating in the living room meant sitting on the floor so they could use the low coffee table. As soon as they had started eating, Mathias gave Lukas an expectant look.

"No."

"I just wanna bite-"

"You always do this. You have your own food." 

"Please?" He pouted slightly. Lukas pursed his lips, but the glare he had broke and he held out a bite of his chicken. "Open."

Mathias eagerly took the bite from the chopsticks. "Thank you~ Here, Your turn." He held a bite of his own food to Lukas, who rolled his eyes but accepted with a small smile. This continued several times throughout the meal, despite Lukas occasionally commenting on how they might as well get plates out to share. But Mathias shook his head saying, "I like when we feed each other…"

Soon enough, they had to turn on a few lamps as the sun set outside their windows. By now they had thrown out empty cups and placed leftovers in the fridge. Lukas then laid against the arm of the couch, Mathias between his legs and resting against his chest. Depending on their moods, this position was either switched or any other form of draping across each other. As Lukas would describe, 'How cats do.'

"Let's watch Love is Blind!" Mathias said, flipping through Netflix.

"Absolutely not."

"But Lukas-"

"It doesn't matter if love is blind when they're all attractive! A stupid concept for a show."

"But it's funny to listen to you mock them!" He turned his head to look up at him. "Besides,  _ I  _ think love is blind. Wouldn't you still love me if I was a worm?"

Lukas snorted. "That's different. Loving a worm has nothing to do with looks. And we're already engaged. It would be a waste of a wedding plan if I left you because you're a worm." He kissed his forehead.

"Awe, I'm so happy you'd marry me as a worm."

"I would keep you in one of my jars… With only the finest dirt for my worm husband." Mathias laughed.

"Finally you'd put your jar collection to use! I'm running out of nick-nacks to put in them."

"I might have a problem…"

"Don't worry," He grinned and kissed his chin. "I find it endearing… So now that you've proven love is blind, that means we can watch it now, yeah?"

With a sigh, Lukas begrudgingly nodded. After clicking play, he nuzzled against Lukas' neck, hand resting over his heart. In this spot, he could feel his heartbeat and feel the vibrations whenever Lukas softly criticized the logic of reality shows. He used to be so shy around him and even a bit snippy, but it didn't take long for Mathias to get him to open up. And it was moments like these that he liked to pause and reminisce on how far they've both come as people and how they've grown because of each other.

Lukas used one hand to gently stroke Mathias' hair, the other resting on his other. They were like that for a while, having fallen silent eventually. The only time they moved was when Mathias threw the light blanket off since the close proximity had kept them warmer. Then it was back to their relaxed cuddle session.

Mathias was the first to fall asleep. He looked so calm and sweet that Lukas let him get away with drooling a bit on his chest, although he was definitely grossed out a bit. But after a bit, the Dane's soft snores lulled him into a deep sleep as well, their show being forgotten into the night… 


	2. Day Two: Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Viking/First kiss  
> Canonverse, teens
> 
> Denmark was often dragging them out on strange trips and adventures do to a 'feeling'. But it wasnt often that he was taking Norway alone in the middle of the night to see something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for viking au's so bare with me.

Norway pulled his furs tighter around himself and huffed. "Where are you taking me, Dan?"

"You'll see in just a moment!" He turned to look over his shoulder at him and smile. It was hard to see, so Norway was thankful for the moonlight reflecting off the snow through the branches. It was the middle of the night and they should be curled up in bed; their days usually start early in the morning due to chores.

"Sve is going to think you got us lost…"

"He'll be fine, I just have this feeling that tonight is important."

"You get feelings about everything…" Denmark slowed, now walking next to his friend.

"Just trust me, I can already see the campfire I set up!"

Norway looked up from where he was dragging his feet. The boots he wore were a bit too big for him, but the village women said he would grow into them eventually, as all teen boys do. Normal ones at least. He squinted ahead, not responding to his companion. Sure enough, there was the faint orange glow of a campfire. He turned to Denmark with a small smirk, saying, "And what if Helga knew you left fire and furs unattended in the forest?"

"Then I'd give her my innocent look and talk about how it was an accident and I won't ever do it again," He responded with a grin and nudged Nor with his shoulder, to which Norway pushed him back. "Aren't you getting too old for that act?"

"Not to her, she thinks I'm as sweet as a little kid still!" They shared a quiet laugh and finally got to the small clearing Denmark had prepared that afternoon. It was freezing out, and after all these years he still wasn't as used to it as someone would assume, so the fire was a nice welcome. Denmark plopped down onto the hides, gesturing for Norway to join him. The flames gave him an even warmer look than usual, although Norway wouldn't ever say that to him out loud, despite finding it nice. He sat close to him to keep warm. The next few minutes were spent warming up numb fingers and feet, Norway rubbed his hands together and watched the light dancing across the tree bark around them. 

The dead of winter tended to be quiet and peaceful and their light and noise certainly had scared off some wildlife. But Norway could still hear the distant calls of an owl and the twigs shaking in the slight breeze. It wasn't often he could pause and enjoy the world around him, they were usually busy with chores, sparring, and other work back in the village, and even though he kept quiet about it, he appreciated Denmark taking him out here. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his friend lay flat on his back, looking up. The Dane responded to his questioning gaze with an invite to lay down with him. "My feeling says we should look up."

And so he did. Norway laid down next to him, resting his head on the other's arm, pressed against each other's sides. Above them, the sky blinked back, the stars seemed brighter that night, making the world seem endless from their little camp. Nor didn't know how long they laid like that before Denmark let out a soft gasp.

"Did you see that?" Norway furrowed his eyebrows, trying to see what the other had seen. He followed where he was pointing, almost starting to think the Dane was imagining things. Before his eyes widened in surprise at seeing what appeared to be a fast-moving light. He had never seen anything quite like it. The stars appeared to move as if falling and it was mesmerizing.

"What is that?" Denmark didn't want to look away, afraid he'd miss something. More and more seemed to fall, none of them lasting more than a second. Norway whispered back, "They must be sparks from Muspelheim… Falling from Ymir's skull."

"I never thought we would see something like that from so far away…"

"It's beautiful…" They have seen plenty of beauty in their lives, from the first snowfall to the changing leaves, to singing for the reflections in the Valkyrie's armor. But this was new, and Norway felt lucky to experience this with whom he considered his closest companion. The sky continued to dance for them for what seemed like an eternity, but when it died down and slowed to a stop it still felt too short. He could have laid there forever.

Norway slowly sat up, his limbs stiff and face red from the cold even with the shared body heat. He stretched and looked down at Denmark, who still laid staring into the dark sky. "I suppose it's time to go… Sve, probably thinks the wolves got us or some other thing."

Norway nodded and reached down where they grasped each other's forearms to pull him up. Den brushed off his pants and started rolling up the hide and furs they had laid on while Nor used the snow to put their fire out. They followed their old, frozen footsteps back home. This time neither were leading, simply walking side by side, both helping to carry the wet bedspreads. It wasn't until they were close to the tree line, lights from the buildings visible, that Norway stopped.

"Dan." He was about two steps ahead now, turning around.

"Hm? What's wrong, Nor?"

"Thank you." Norway smiled softly and stepped forward to softly kiss his cheek. His lips were a bit chapped and frozen, but it still left Denmark sputtering and grinning like an idiot. His hand flying up to touch the spot, standing frozen and watching Norway start to walk the rest of the way home.

"Hey! Wait-" He laughed and stumbled to catch up with him. Norway snickered at him and they continued to nudge and tease playfully on the way home. All while trying to keep their voices hushed lest they get in trouble for being out alone in the late night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lots of different lore for the Northern Lights which is briefly mentioned as "reflected armor" in this. So I went with something a little different. Meteor showers, did some digging on a few Norse subreddits to find some theories on how Vikings might have explained them.


	3. Day Three: Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: I'm not good with comfort so this is my free day.
> 
> Mette put her heart into each line she drew. And right now, her heart kept thinking about the quiet punk diagonal from her desk.

Mette tapped her pencil, staring at her sketch. There was something off but she couldn't quite place it. Pursing her lips, she looked up again to get a better look at her muse, only to flush darkly. Agnete was looking at her with a raised brow from the desk diagonal from her own. Mette averted her eyes, staring down at her drawing. She was embarrassed at being caught staring and she only hoped Agnete hadn't seen who she was drawing. Of course, that was only wishful thinking because as soon as the bell rang Agnete turned around to lean over the paper curiously. Mette tried to cover it but didn't seem to do it in time.

Agnete's face turned a slight pink and she stood. "Your art is good… Do you take commissions?" Her voice was soft but fairly deep. Mette gaped a bit in surprise, it wasn't often that she ever got to hear the other girl speak in class and it took her a moment to respond.

"Uh- yes! I do, um," Mette got up quickly, gathering her things as she spoke, "I do take commissions- if you're interested, I have an Instagram."

Agnete nodded, waiting for Mette to start heading towards the classroom door. "What is it?" She asked, taking out her phone. Mette told her the username, taking out her own phone to follow back. Agnete smiled softly, moving as if to brush hair behind her ear but it was the shaved section. It must've been an old habit. "I'll message you what I have in mind later."

They turned their opposite ways in the hall to go to their next classes. It took everything in Mette to not bounce and cheer. Not only did the cute punk girl like her art, and was interested in commissioning, but she also didn't embarrass her over the drawing. She was still blushing in excitement as she sat down for her next class, excitedly bouncing. With a sigh, Berwald, her friend next to her asked, "She looked at you?"

"And spoke to me!" Mette exclaimed, turning to grab his arm. "She asked for my Instagram- and she's going to commission me! I've never been so excited."

"Now you can talk to her… Instead of staring."

"Oh, like you're any better! You get a crush on someone and all you can do is 'hmm'. We both need to work on our flirting skills." Berwald glared at her but reluctantly shrugged in agreement. They both had trouble with crushes, but Mette was better at talking to people in general.

Mette anxiously tugged on a short curl, thinking over how she acted. She was definitely too excited and surprised that Agnete didn't freak out when she caught her drawing her. It was pretty weird to draw someone she had never actually spoken to and to become infatuated in the first place. But she just thought she was cool! The piercings, but minimal makeup and tattoos, event the aloof look she usually had. She would've been intimidated by her, but when Agnete spoke she sounded shy, rather than apathetic. As an artist, someone like Agnete intrigued and endeared her. Mette was pulled from her thoughts by feeling her phone buzz against her thigh. It was in the middle of partner work, so she could get away with checking it by claiming to be looking up something. With that in mind, she typed in her passcode.

And just as she suspected, it was an Instagram direct message from Agnete. Mette wasn't completely creepy, so she hadn't even looked at her account yet. 

_ 'I read over your commission post. I think mine might be a bit different than you're used to' _

Mette tilted her head but typed back a fast response.

_ 'that's fine! We can discuss it and go over prices, ideas and such' _

_ 'i want your help coming up with an album cover' _

Her eyes widened and she couldn't hold back a grin. She had no idea Agnete played music and an album cover sounded like an exciting project.

_ 'i am totally down to help you! I can listen to some of your music, and you can send me albums from other artists and bands you like for inspiration! _

_ We can even discuss ideas and samples in person.' _

_ 'samples? You don't have to go through all of that…' _

_ 'i want to!' _

_ 'maybe I could come over then and we can talk in person' _

Mette had to cover her mouth at this point. Agnete had just asked to come over to her house. She took a deep breath to calm herself before replying.

_ 'totally fine with that! how does tmw after school sound? I walk home.' _

_ 'i can do that. see you in class tmw (:' _

"Berwald, she's coming to my house tomorrow and she sent me a smiley face, what does this mean?"

"She's nice..?"

*** 

Agnete had smiled softly and greeted Mette quietly when she entered their shared class, and Mette almost fell from her chair. She grinned, waving a bit and saying, "Hey! Still meeting at the bike path?"

"Yes, if that is okay."

"Totally, yeah!" Mette hummed, now looking back to her work. The class seemed to speed by, and throughout it, she would exchange looks with Agnete. Nothing anybody normal would note since they never even lasted a second. But Agnete had the prettiest indigo eyes, accentuated by her black eyeliner, and Mette wanted to explore them for hours. She took this time to finish her drawing from yesterday, it was only semi-realism but she still wanted to get the details of her nose and lip rings. The bell rang and she tapped Agnete's shoulder. "Here. Since you caught me drawing you without asking."

Agnete's pale skin heated up as she took the drawing. "Thank you… I like it a lot."

Mette wished she had any other classes with her, or at least some in the hall so they could walk together. She really wanted to get to know her and hoped they would talk about more than the commission after school. The rest of her classes seemed to drag on and she constantly caught herself checking the clock every couple of minutes. Her heart seemed to jump when the last bell, rushing to grab her backpack and go out the side door of the school. She waved and spoke to several friends and acquaintances on the way out but didn't linger as long as she usually did to goof off. She held back a skip in her walk when she saw Agnete was already waiting by the fence for her, fiddling with her phone.

"Agnete!" She looked up and gave a two-fingered salute. Mette waved excitedly and jogged the last few yards to her. "Ready to go?"

Agnete nodded and picked up her bag, waiting for Mette to lead the way.

"I'm excited to work on this, I had no idea you did music. Not that we've ever talked before, but you seem to have a pretty big following. What instruments do you play? I should've kept up with my cello," Mette spoke fairly quickly, looking at Agnete with wide eyes. Agnete glanced away, turning pink.

"You talk a lot…" Mette bit her lip, shrugging awkwardly in response and shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket. Agnete gently bumped her shoulder with her own. "It's kinda cute… I play bass, guitar, ukulele, and I'm learning piano still. What kind of music do you like?"

Mette seemed to light up in relief, freckled cheeks red from the compliment. "Oh, I like almost anything! I have a playlist for so many genres. I think heavy, heavy, metal and country and the only two I barely graze. But my favorite genres are definitely soft rock and bedroom pop."

"Varied, huh? I like that stuff too." 

"What genre do you play?"

"Pop punk, and Indie occasionally. I guess you could call some of my stuff bedroom pop…"

"I can't wait to hear it! I'm honestly relieved you didn't think I was totally weird for staring at you and stuff…"

"You're still plenty weird…" She smirked. "But I was relieved that you were simply drawing me and not weirded out by me…"

"Of course I'm weirded out! A cute girl like you wanting to commission me,  _ in person?  _ With such an exciting project. Totally weird." Mette's heart fluttered, watching as Agnete covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh. When she finished, she asked, "Anyway… When did you start art?"

"Ever since I could hold a pencil!" She paused. "But I started taking it seriously when I was hitting my preteen years…" They had been walking for about ten minutes, now in front of Mette's house. She opened the door, dramatically gestured for Agnete to enter. She rolled her eyes and stepped through.

"No parents?"

"They're at work, right now. But they said it was okay if you came over, so we can settle in the living room. Hungry? Thirsty?" Agnete shook her head and sat on the couch. Mette sat next to her, pulling out her sketchbook. "Alright, then tell me about your music and ideas, and play some!"

"These songs are a bit different than what I usually write, so I'm hoping for something a bit out of my style too… It's more soft and emotional than my other stuff," Agnete admitted quietly. She handed her headphones to Mette to use, starting to play her music. Still holding her phone, she pulled up photos of other people's albums to explain what she liked about them. Mette listened closely to the lyrics, stunned into silence. Agnete shifted anxiously, not looking at her and chewing her lip. Only bits and pieces of the songs were played for her, enough to get the idea, most of them were sad or about going through the motions, but the last one seemed to be about awakening and knowing yourself. 

"Is that all of the ones you wanted me to hear? They're lovely, Agnete!" Mette said, handing the headphones back. 

"I started writing the last one yesterday, um…" She blushed. "You can read it if you'd like…" Mette nodded eagerly, waiting for her to open her teal journal. As she read over it, her heart sped up. These lyrics were much more hopeful than the last, they were still a bit doubtful but with hints of hope mixed in. But it was the lines about a girl with bright eyes and a brighter smile. It couldn't be her, right? Maybe Agnete already had a friend or lover to feel hopeful and inspired by. That was fine. It didn't mean Mette couldn't be her friend too. She smiled and looked at her. "I think this is a lovely song to end on. It's really pretty so far, I can't believe you just started this yesterday."

Agnete rubbed the back of her and gave a coy shrug. "I assumed if you got to use me as your muse that one time, then I could use you as mine…"

Mette gaped. "You mean-"

"Don't let it go to your head!" She gently pushed her over onto the other couch cushion. Mette laughed loudly, sitting up straight again to tell her, "I think we're going to become great friends…"

They both knew there was something else implied… And they both knew it was way too soon to fall to short infatuation and were content being just like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, looking at Nyo! Norway, especially punk nyo nor: THATS MY TYPE THATS MY TYPE THATS-


	4. Day For: The Baker and the Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Sweets/Fantasy  
> Human and Mermaid au, historical au, Aph x Nyo
> 
> Today was the day he would bring her his cooking. And hopefully she wouldn't try and convince him to eat a raw clam.

"Here. I made this last night," Magnus used a small fork to cut a piece of cake. He held it out to her, his hand cupped underneath in case it fell. Agnete bit down, humming in surprise. She tilted her head and said, "I don't know how to describe it… But I like it very much."

"It's vanilla cake." He took a bite as well. "It's sweet, and kind of fluffy."

"Sweet…" 

"Now try this." He smiled, opening his wicker basket again and pulled out a few cookies. "A sugar cookie."

Agnete took this in her hand, hesitating before biting into it with her sharp canines. She nodded and smiled. "I like this one better."

"Really? I prefer cake."

"Your… Frosting, it is too much."

"Ohhh, yes it's not for everyone," He chuckled. At first, he was scared of her sharp teeth, claws, and cloudy eyes. But after visiting the mermaid for a couple of weeks now, he found them beautiful and intriguing. Because she still smiled, laughed, and enjoyed the sweets he brought her, just like any other human.

***

_ Magnus had been taking a walk early that morning, picking a few flowers he could candy later for cake toppings. He made it down to the beach, kicking off his worn shoes so he could walk through the sand. Leaving his shoes and basket by the trees, he rolled up his trousers and went down to the water. It was sunny and warm that day, and the chilled waves felt nice. The wind ruffled his hair but also carried the sound of giggling and splashing nearby.  _

_ Curious, Magnus walked towards where he thought he had heard it. He continued to hear more laughter and what sounded like speaking but wasn't nearly close to a language he could identify. It sounded shrill and echoey. He had been following the sound for a while before finding a rock wall leading into the water. Walking alongside it, he found a small opening. The ocean lapped at it during low tide, and he could assume it would be mostly covered when the tide came in. So he entered, knowing that he had a few hours before he would need to get out.  _

_ The voices echoed around the cave-like structure. Frowning, he felt around and moved forward, grimacing at the sharp stones against his feet. He saw a light at the end of the very small path. The path had opened up into a rocky cove. "Hello?" _

_ The voices gasped and fell silent. Magnus stepped into the cove and gasped as well. There were three women- no, they had long glistening tails and fins. As soon as they saw him, they dove back into a fairly deep part of the water. _

_ "Hey, wait!" He rushed over the rocks, trying to get a better look. Magnus couldn't believe he had just seen mermaids and they were already gone- no. One lingered just below the surface of the water. Kneeling down, he waved slowly. She tilted her head but returned the gesture before backing away. He sighed, continuing to watch the water before she stuck her head out, only her eyes showing. A deep, murky indigo that he had trouble distinguishing the pupil from. He waved again. "I won't hurt you, I just want to talk…" _

_ She swam closer, reluctantly pulling herself onto the rock with him. Magnus smiled, "My name is Magnus." _

_ "I'm Agnete…" _

_ He had continued to return every other day when he could spare a minute and they would talk for hours. Mostly about what each other's worlds were like and their families. _

_ ~~~ _

_ "What is a baker?" _

_ "Well, I make desserts, bread, and treats for other people!" _

_ "Dessert?" _

_ "It's a type of food. I mix the ingredients, and put it into an oven which turns it into a dessert." She raised a skeptical brow. "You have a magic device that makes your food, and you then give that food away?" _

_ "No, no. The oven has fire and it- I suppose you don't cook your fish so… Anyway, I get things in return for my desserts." _

_ "You're all so very strange. Especially your hair…" She made this comment by tugging on a lock of his short hair. Magnus laughed a bit, taking her hand. "I'll have you try some of my strange food then." _

_ "And you can try mine." _

_ "Uhh…" _

***

"I'm starting to dry out," Agnete said, holding up a finned hand to inspect it. She then slid herself back into the water, looking up at Magnus blankly. He frowned, before rolling up his trousers as he did every time and dangling them into the water from the rock. "What did you think of my desserts?"

"I much preferred the fruits from last time, but your… Sugar cookies were nice."

"Then I'll remember to bring more fruits to share next time," As he spoke, Agnete rested her arms and head on his lap, nodding along.

"The strawberries."

"The strawberries," He agreed, smiling softly as he brushed back her hair. She returned the smile, relaxing into his touch with a sigh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hate this one. And it's shorter than my other ones. By like 200 words and that pisses me off. Anyways, in case you haven't noticed I'm in love with Norway in all forms. Denmark and Romania kinnie rights


	5. Day Five: Domestic Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Fairytale/National Day  
> Canonverse
> 
> I chose national day as an excuse ti write more fluff. There's no way summarize this, it's just pure fluff

Norway shifted a bit, letting out a quiet hum as he started to wake up. He frowned a bit, feeling something off as he blearily opened his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for the other side of the bed. That is what was wrong, the bed was empty. Denmark had come to visit him a few days ago, staying for the week. Norway was used to Denmark waking before him, always one to rise with the sun while Nor would rather sleep until noon. But the Dane always stayed in bed to wake for Norway to wake up to cuddle and convince him to get out of bed.

With a huff, Norway sat up and rubbed his eyes. The curtains were still closed and the bed was definitely cold. That's when he noticed the smell of coffee and food. He supposed waking up alone was worth not having to help make breakfast. Getting up, he stretched and adjusted his sleepwear before heading towards the stairs. Now that he was closer he could clearly hear Denmark singing along to some new song on the radio and the sound of dishes being moved. Norway grumpily sat down at the table, not yet fully awake. His partner was quick to notice him enter, immediately placing a cup of coffee in front of him and kissing his temple. "Good morning and happy birthday, Norge."

"We don't have birthdays, Dan…" He covered the tiny smile by sipping from the mug, instantly relaxing. 

"Well, yeah but today is basically like a birthday. Your National Day." Denmark kissed his head again before moving to finish putting their plates together. Some fruit, toast with a spread of jam and even some fried pieces of ham. "I figured we could go out for a walk later, not too close to town. I know you're not a fan of big celebrations."

Norway nodded, swallowing a bite of toast. "I would enjoy that very much."

"I invited the rest of the Nordics for dinner tomorrow. It's been a while since we've all been together." Denmark took a drink of his own coffee and started to eat. "Figured I could make dinner and we could play games, and obviously get a bit drunk."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, typical. Although he too enjoyed a good drink now and then. He thought of how they played board games last time they were together. Iceland had gotten very frustrated (always with the random bursts of attitude) at monopoly and they ended up choosing to try those other party games. Sweden had not been very good at charades, but when teamed with Finland they were almost unstoppable. Even when Norway's team had both Iceland and Denmark. Iceland wasn't very keen on actually acting the prompts out and Denmark was just horrible at guessing. Norway smiled softly as he thought about it fondly. 

"What'cha thinking about, Nor?" Denmark asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm just excited to see them…" They shared a small chuckle. The rest of breakfast was spent with minimal conversation, the only sound was the music floating from the radio. Occasionally Denmark would mumble along or excitedly exclaim to Norway that, "This is our song!" A sentence the Dane could apply to many songs over the decades. Whether it was one they both simply enjoyed, something they had danced to often before, or even one that had Norway groaning in annoyance. When they had finished, both worked to clean up dishes and counters, then Norway went to shower and get ready for the day. Denmark had already done so early that morning.

Denmark waited on the couch, texting the other Nordics about how excited they were to have them over. He played some games, only looking up when Norway came back in, drying his hair. He had casual jeans and a short-sleeve button-up. Denmark whistled at him with a cheeky grin, only to have his forehead flicked. "Knock it off."

He snickered and stood. "Ready to go?"

Norway nodded, putting his keys in his pocket and heading towards the door. Denmark jumped up to follow, mumbling for him to wait up. Brushing their hands together, Norway then laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. He wasn't usually the one to initiate affection, but it was his national day and he felt a bit more confident. He flushed slighting when Denmark lifted their hands to kiss his knuckles. "All these years of knowing each other and a little kiss still turns you pink~"

"Hush."

"It's sweet-"

"You still blush when I call you pet names."

"That's because I'm not used to it." Denmark defended, swinging their hands a bit. "You rarely use pet names, it's usually when you want something or we're making love. Any other time it catches me off guard."

Norway snickered, taking a moment to look around at the trees they passed. Spring was finally here and it could be seen by the animals running about and the leaves finally growing back. It was a warm morning, and their hands were a bit sweaty but he wouldn't let go. It was nothing they weren't used to and they experienced worse things than the sweaty palm of your lover.

"What would you like for dinner tomorrow?" Denmark asked after a while, tugging him over to take a seat on a nearby bench. Norway rested his head on his shoulder, thinking for a moment.

"Why don't you surprise me? You know what everyone likes…" 

"Alright, I'll go to the grocery tomorrow!"

"While you're doing that, I'll clean up the house. I'll have to find Hana's chew toys, lest she gets your shoes again."

"Good- those were my favorite dress shoes! They were comfy…" He pouted. 

"You bought new ones." Norway nudged him and shook his head.

"It's not the same."

"You're odd."

"But you love me for it~" 

Norway sighed, "Unfortunately."

Laughing, Denmark cupped his cheek to tilt his face up, gently kissing him. Neither were too fond of PDA, but no one was around but a few birds. Sighing contently, Norway wrapped his arms over his shoulders and returned the kiss. "I do love you…"

"I know," Denmark said, pressing their foreheads together, "I love you too."

They sat there for several more minutes before deciding to start their walk home. Taking the same path m and holding the same hands. 

"Have you ever thought of scrapbooking?"

"Knowing you, Dan. You'd leave one half-finished for fifty years before finally finding it."

"But losing it and then finding it again would be amazing, a much easier way to look into our past lives."

"Ah yes, sometimes I forget you can't store much in that small brain of yours." 

"Hey- like your memory is any better!" They continued their back and forth most of the way. Discussing random topics and ideas for new hobbies. Norway was very content with how the day went. It wasn't very different from their other days, but he found it perfect that way. Domestic, and almost normal. He wouldn't have it any other way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck do scandinavians eat during breakfast.


	6. Day Six: Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Royalty/The Sea
> 
> Mette has always been the curious and rebellious one out of the country's royal family.  
> Agnete has always been a feared pirate, who didn't usual tolerate most people.
> 
> WARNING: Implied sexual content. Like, no actual sex and it is mentioned that they've had sex. kinda homoerotic ok

Mette remembers when she first met Agnete. It was the first time she had ever left the palace without a supervisor, dressed in her riding trousers and tunic. Even these plain things were much too detailed to have her pass as the average person, so she covered herself with an old cloak of hers. Brushing her short curls behind her ears and sneaking out in the dark of night, having already known the guards’ shifts by heart. Mette followed the sounds of bustling nightlife through the capital, her boots clicking on the cobblestone paths. The last time she had ridden through the city was on her return from a neighboring kingdom, and she had noticed this worn but lively tavern.

The people barely even gave her hooded figure a second glance as she walked towards the open doors. The tavern was closer to the docks and she could hear the waves hitting the poles. There was loud laughter, dancing, and the sound of cups clashing, all lit by many lanterns and candles around the room. Mette was a bit shocked by how promiscuous the women dressed, glancing away from them with a blush, and shocked at how smelly some of the men were. She kept a tight grip on her satchel, to make sure her coins couldn't be stolen away. She hovered near the edge of the room for a while, taking it all in. One of the first things she noticed was a woman at the bar, dressed in men's clothes which wasn't too surprising to Mette, but the purple accenting intrigued her; purple being a color typically reserved for royalty considering how expensive it was.

The woman sat alone, her long loosely curled hair hung free and the seats her sides were empty. The only two open seats at the bar. Taking a deep breath, the princess made her way over and took the seat to her left. Smiling sweetly at the barkeep she said in her high soprano, "A mug of mead, please!"

There was a slight lull in conversation as some people side-eyed her, murmuring about who she sat with. But eventually, they turned their backs to their own business. She was served her drink with no other words and happily took a swig. As she drank, she glanced at the woman next to her curiously. With a sigh, the woman turned to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, um. Sitting..?"

"Yes," She rolled her eyes, "Why are you sitting here?"

"I apologize, were you saving it for someone?" Mette asked, genuinely worried. The woman blinked and furrowed her brows. A few other patrons snickered and Mette felt the woman's eyes scan her head to toe.

"No." She turned back to her own drink, face neutral. The princess watched her curiously, then held her hand out to shake as she had seen her brother do when meeting other men. "My name is Mette."

She looked at her hand, unimpressed before responding. "You really don't know who you're sitting next to?"

"No, but I'd like to." The woman seemed taken aback before she shook her head and stifled a snicker. She then leaned forward, lips brushing against Mette's ear. "What are you doing in a place like this after dark, princess..?"

"How did you-"

"Your crest is on your belt, paired with your name… But don't worry I won't tell. Now answer the question." Mette sputtered slightly as the woman propped her chin up with her palm.

"I just wanted to get out… See what it's like down here…" She swallowed thickly, watching her brush some hair behind her shoulder, coat falling open slightly.

"Agnete."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Agnete, known pirate."

"Pira- why would you tell the p- er, someone like me that?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Agnete sipped her drink, gazing at her over the brim of her mug. Mette tried hard not to focus on the motion of her swallowing, instead quickly looking into her own mug. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a cold hand through the knee of her trousers. Her face flushed darkly, blue eyes glancing at the false innocent face of Agnete. "Let's go somewhere."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

~~~

And that was how Mette found herself trying to sneak a pirate into her window. It would have been much easier if Agnete wouldn't pull her close by the waist, teasingly kissing below her ear. Mette had nearly squealed the first time, cheeks bright red while Agnete giggled.

"I've never done this-"

"Been kissed on the neck?"

"Snuck someone into my chambers!" Mette huffed, but couldn't help laughing at the sheer craziness of this. She couldn't imagine the scandal being caught with a female pirate in bed would cause, especially compared to the controversy of her cutting her hair. Agnete pulled herself onto the window ledge, reaching down to help pull Mette up. 

"Don't worry, sweet one…" She cupped her face gently, pressing their lips together before Mette pulled away with a giddy smile. The princess turned and closed the window, removed her cloak, and threw her arms over Agnete's shoulders, kissing her with reckless abandon. It was sloppy and inexperienced but both giggled and fell into a back and forth as they fell into the plush bed sheets…

***

They had been seeing each other for almost a year and a half now, and it wasn't just for sex. Some nights they spent the whole time talking about their day to day life and other anecdotes from their lives. Agnete even got away with staying a few days in Mette's chambers due to the vastness and Mette's request for servants to ask before performing their duties in her room.

Although, there were times when Agnete had big jobs and had to leave for days, and sometimes weeks. Those were the worst for Mette. She would sit and wait, wondering what Agnete was doing and when she'd return. They couldn't write letters, so she was constantly worried…

Mette shifted and lazily opened her eyes, rubbing them with her fists. At the foot of her bed, Agnete was pulling on her leather boots. She frowned and sat up, the strap of her slip falling over her shoulder. "How long will you be away this time..?"

Agnete froze, then turned to her and sighed softly. "A few months this time… I'm sorry, sweet one…"

"Do you have to go, why can't you stay and have a normal job? I could support you…"

"It's not about the work…"

"Then what is it about? I cannot keep worrying that your ship may capsize- or you get arrested and-" Mette cut off, brushing choppy bangs from her sweaty forehead. Agnete frowned, getting up and joining her by the pillows. "You are my sweetest love, princess… But the harbor is not my home. I will always yearn for the sea."

"More than you yearn for me?" Mette snipped, but immediately felt guilty and took her hand, kissing the pale knuckles.

"Equally so, sweet one." Agnete kissed her forehead. Mette stared down at the satin covers, unable to face her love with glossy eyes. They sat in silence for a while, the air filling with tension. Until finally, Agnete broke it.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Mette gaped at her, eyes wide. She started to think it over carefully. She was the youngest sister to three healthy and married brothers, so she technically didn't matter as an heir and her future was pretty much the same from now and onward if she didn't marry. Their kingdom was rich and powerful, so she would never need to be forced into a marriage for politics, not that she would even let that happen. It didn't matter where she went and while she loved her parents, they would be fine without her. She could always write to them and hoped they understood. As everything pieced together, her face slowly broke into a grin.

With a squeal, she tugged Agnete down to kiss her sweetly. Agnete was surprised but eagerly returned the sentiment. The pirate pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

"Pack lightly. We leave at sunrise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked writing this one. Let's go lesbians let's go!
> 
> And not to vent but i found out my crush was crushing on me several months ago, but I never made a move. So now she has a bf. In conclusion, if someone is dropping serious hints and youre like "hm. Maybe im just reading too much into it." take your shot coward. smh.


End file.
